The present invention relates to an improved drain board for use on a gutter, and more particular to one having a cover board pivotally secured to a mounting bracket. The cover board has an outwardly extended pivot pole at one corner thereof and an inwardly extended receiving tube at the opposite corner for accommodation of a bias spring and a movable pivot rod. At the corresponding corners of the mounting bracket is disposed an outwardly extended receiving tube respectively so as to permit the fixed pivot pole and the movable pivot rod of the cover board to be pivotally mounted onto the mounting bracket.
In modern cities, underground sewage systems have been indispensably adopted to handle massive household, commercial and common waste water, preventing enviromental pollution from getting worse in urban areas. Such sewage systems are commonly connected to gutters along both sides of roads or streets so as to drain water coming mostly from rain. To prevent gutters from getting stuck with waste articles after long period of use, they have to be maintained routinely. So, a drain board must be placed at proper sections of gutters. As shown in FIGS. 1, 1A, the prior art drain board assembly is made up of a mounting bracket 5 and a cover board 6 that are locked together by a chain 51 to prevent the cover boards 6 from being stolen by burglars.
Such a conventional drain board has the following disadvantages:
1. one end of the chain must be fixed to the inner wall of a gutter by means of a driller and an expansion screw, it is tedious and labor wasting to perform such task; PA1 2. the chain can be easily broken by a burglar to take away the cover board; PA1 3. the stealing of such cover boards makes the gutters full of trapping holes, people and vehicles can be fatally hurt by accident; PA1 4. such cover boards are flatly placed on the ground when removed for cleaning maintenance of gutters without any warning signs.